03 June 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-06-03 ; Comments *A 90 minute recording of a three hour show is available. *Tracks marked § are not included on the recording. Details taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database, though this is incomplete. Sessions *Mazey Fade #2. Recorded 1994-04-24. No known commercial release. The tracks 'Angular Masochist' and 'Instead Plough The Tractor' are not included on the recording. *Codeine #2. Recorded 1994-04-27. All but the track ‘Sea’ are available on the Numero Group 2xLP re-issue of 'The White Birch '. The same tracks can also be found on the 6xLP & 3xCD box set - When I See The Sun . The tracks 'Median' and 'Loss Leader' are not included on the recording. Tracklisting *Codeine: Median (Peel Session) § *Lazy Lester: Tell Me Pretty Baby (CD – I’m A Lover Not A Fighter )’ Ace *Drome: Nuzzling (2xLP - The Final Corporate Colonization Of The Unconscious ) Ninja Tune *Mazey Fade: ‘Reactionary In Full Swing (Peel Session) :: (JP: ..‘but what do you think of my simulated leather posing pouch.’) *Dambuilders: Heather (CD – Islington Porn Tapes ) Cuacha! :: (10:30 news) *Mug: Copulation Box (2x7 inch – Headgun Jimmy )’ Amanita @''' *Zion Train: The Great Barrier Reef (LP - Natural Wonders Of The World In Dub ) Universal Egg *Don Van Vliet: Safe Sex Drill (CD - Stand Up To Be Discontinued ) Hatje Cantz *Codeine: Sure Looks That Way (Peel Session) *Ostzonensuppenwürfelmachenkrebs: Track 4 (CD – Keinseier )’ L’Age D’or *Scorn (2): Light Trap (CD – Evanescence ) Earache *Heavy Vegetable: Myliebetz (CD - The Amazing Undersea Adventures Of Aqua Kitty And Friends ) Headhunter Records *King Tubby & Friends: Hold Them In Dub (CD - Dub Gone Crazy - The Evolution Of Dub At King Tubby's 1975-1979 ) Blood & Fire *Mazey Fade: Fifteen Going On Fourteen (Peel Session) :: (Tape flip) *Luke Slater's 7th Plain: Trite (CD – The 4 Cornered Room ) General Production Recordings *Tad: Helot (Various Artists CD - The John Peel Sub-Pop Sessions 1989 – 1983 ) Strange Fruit '''@ *Further: Sometimes Too (2xLP - Sometimes Chimes ) Christmas Records *Madilu System: Apula (CD - Sans Commentaire)’ Mélodie Distribution *Centry Meets The Music Family: Release The Chains4 (LP - Release The Chains ) Conscious Sounds *Magic Hour: After Tomorrow (CD - No Excess Is Absurd ) Twisted Village :: (11:30 news) *Cavity: No Can Do (7 inch - Crestfallen ) Cricket Ranch Records :: (JP: ‘I’ve written them Cavity a seriously creepy letter, but had no response as yet’.) *Utawala (Ap) Band: Salome (LP ?) Njangwa *Codeine: See (Peel Session) *Big Three: Some Other Guy (Various Artists LP - Hits Of The Mersey Era Volume One ) EMI :: (End of recording) *Speedy J: The Fun Equations (Various Artists 4xLP - Trance Europe Express – Volume 2 ) Volume § *Mazey Fade: Angular Masochist (Peel Session) § *Incredible Force Of Junior: The Greatest Thing (7 inch ) Swingset Records § *Duke Ellington And His Orchestra: Skin Deep § *Guided By Voices: Dusted (7 inch - Fast Japanese Spin Cycle ) Engine § *Megalon: Symbols (Various Artists 4xLP - Trance Europe Express – Volume 2 ) Volume § *Man Or Astroman?: Reverb 10,000 (LP - Destroy All Astromen! ) Estrus Records § *Salem Travelers: Hungry Child (Various Artists CD - It's Jesus Y'All) Ace § *Codeine: Loss Leader (Peel Session) § *Crown Roast: Swarm Of Shit (CD - A Nose Has Many Jobs) Unclean Records @''' *Blubber: Crystalkid (7 inch – Pornobaby ) XMP Records '''# *Max 404: 6am In Eindhoven (12 inch – Split with Infinity ) New Electronica § *Mazey Fade: Instead Plough The Tractor (Peel Session) § *Jack Hylton: Shepherd Of The Hills § *Suicidal Tendencies: Institutionalized (Various Artists CD - Repo Man [Music From The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack] ) MCA § *Secret Shine: Last Words (CD - Greater Than God EP ) Sarah Records § *Tracks marked''' @''' available on File 2 and # '''on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-06-03 (incomplete) *2) Best of peel vol 70 part 2 (with introductions) *3) Best of peel vol 70 part 1 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 01:34:08 *2) 00:46:58 (00:40:24 on) (from 42:43-44:58 unique) *3) 00:47:05 (45:22-46:18) ;Other *1) Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping with this tracklisting. *2) Best Of Peel Vol 70 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector